Hunting is a popular outdoor sport in which wildlife or feral animals are commonly hunted by humans for food, recreation, or trade. In recent years, it has become popular to video the process of the hunt using an archery bow as the weapon of choice. However, in situations where the hunter is alone it can be difficult to video the process of the hunt without assistance, especially when an archery bow is used due to the constant movement required to properly aim and then draw the bow prior to shooting an arrow. As such, the movement of the archery bow can cause a mounted video camera to constantly move, thereby resulting in video that is also constantly moving and unstable.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.